


[All迪]电灯胆 11

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 11

#禁上升真人

 

#故事情节纯属虚构，如有雷同，那你脱粉好了[狗头]

 

#写变态文一时爽，一直变态一直爽。 

 

一个小时以后，陆涵和陈伟霆的吻照以及暧昧的录音被曝光在网上，实锤。

一部分粉丝脱粉，另一部分粉丝谴责着这种对艺人隐私的侵犯。

张艺兴和白敬亭在某个酒店的雅座里，把酒言欢。

陆涵陈伟霆方均未作出回应。

中国大陆的娱乐圈不比台湾或者是海外，这里对待同性恋的态度还不算开明，但凡是公开和出柜二字有了联系，大体上都不会有什么好的结局。

随之而来的是沉寂。是等候时机。

 

一个月以后，张艺兴来到了迪丽热巴的住处，他发现门口有一双男士拖鞋，洗漱台前多了一副牙具，挂钩上多了一条毛巾，还有许多瓶瓶罐罐的男士用品。

“你让他住进来了？”张艺兴拿起了桌子上的玻璃杯，声音有些颤抖。

“嗯。”

“我看了你的创造营。”他的声音顿了顿，有些干涩。“你的那些冷严苛，如果我没记错的话，还都是我教给你的。”

张艺兴转过视线，定定的看着迪丽热巴，“才过多久，你是爱上他了？” 

迪丽热巴这次没有说话。

说什么呢？能说什么呢？说我其实爱你？说我在等你走过上升期？说我想以这种方式替你遮挡这漫天的流言蜚语？说我只想站在某个角落里以自己的方式保护你？

热巴还是没有忍住解释，“我和他只是合约情侣。”

张艺兴的苦笑着转瞬即逝，挑起嘴角是带着邪气的恨意。

“合约情侣？”他把杯子轻轻放下，抬眸看着她的眼睛，“合约需要真实到睡在一起？”

“还是说你就算是睡了他，心里还想着别人？” 他死死盯着她的眼睛，想从中找到哪怕一丝丝不一样的情绪。可是她没有，她的眼里只有平静，这些试探的话没有在她那里激起半点涟漪。

心痛的感觉从心脏很快到达眼底，又迅速被收起，张艺兴玩世不恭的笑着，“热巴小姐还真是干净。”

 

说着他不顾热巴的反对，硬生生撕扯开她的睡裙，雪白的皮肤暴露在外，张艺兴顿然绷紧了神经，不管和她做了多少次，他还是对她的身体着迷。他没有做任何前戏，直挺挺就想把硬物往里顶。热巴轻轻推抵着他的胸口，低声求饶，“张艺兴，我今天不舒服，放过我行不行？”

这是热巴第一次这样顺从的求饶，听着柔柔弱弱的小奶音，张艺兴觉得硬物胀得难受，更加绷紧。他想继续刚才的动作，身下的硬物忽然被热巴温热的小手握紧，热巴请伸出软软的舌头，“张艺兴，用嘴行不行？”

张艺兴看着她绕动的小舌，像是在发出邀请，让他再也等不及。他把硬物伸进她的嘴巴里，粗大的硬物填满了她的咽喉、口腔，她认真又卖力的舔着，搅动着，吮吸着，让张艺兴舒服得浑身的皮肤都有电流般的快感划过。她忽然发现这样的被他堵着，抽动着，竟然也会觉得安心。

生理眼泪从她的眼睛里流出，她像是在轻轻啜泣，张艺兴以为是自己弄疼了她，动作变得温柔小心，可是越是这样，她的眼泪就越像断线的珠串一样不受控制。张艺兴以为是她的身体在渴求着他的填满，深入。他轻轻抚摸着她的皮肤，引得她下面潮水涌出，张艺兴摸着她下面湿漉漉的小嘴，把硬物从她嘴里抽出，顶进了她的下体。

她哭喊出的“不要”渐渐变得低微，慢慢淹没在呻吟和碰撞的水声里。最深处的顶撞一下接着一下，快感包裹了全身各处，让迪丽热巴忘记了抗拒，转而配合着他微微把腰拱起，两人就这样配合着云雨，在意识缥缈之中感受着彼此的身体。

 

血，是血。一滴。两滴。像宣纸上晕染开的朱砂，鲜红的刺着眼睛。随后渐渐血流如注，迪丽热巴昏了过去，张艺兴慌了神，慌慌张张的把衣服穿好，给她简单的遮蔽，就把人抱了出门，放在车里。他把车子飙到了最高的速度，没人敢和这样不要命的疯子抢行。血把她的白裙染红，又染了张艺兴的双眸，他着急的开着车，连眼睛都不敢眨。他怕他稍微耽误了时间，便与她天人永隔。

 

送进医院，急救室的手术灯晾着，白色的灯管，映衬着张艺兴发白的嘴唇，有些渗人。张艺兴盯着自己手上已经变暗的干涸血迹，呆呆发愣。他回想着医生脸上并不乐观的表情，他回想着他在浑浑噩噩间在家属那一栏上签了自己的名字，他回想着迪丽热巴哀求的神情。

 

她明明那样求过自己，她明明一再的申明，为什么不能控制好自己的情欲？为什么独独面对她不能冷静？

 

他抚摸着手上的血迹，无论手术的结果如何，这血迹恐怕都是她与他最后的一点联系。心里就像扯开了一个巨大的口子，用什么也补不好，填不平。

 

这时白敬亭赶到医院，看着张艺兴手上的血迹，痛得呼吸一滞。

 

“谁做的？”白敬亭的声音很低。

“我。”张艺兴双目无神，木木的看向白敬亭。

白敬亭先是一愣，随即起身，在张艺兴的脸上结结实实的打了一拳。

“滚吧。”白敬亭胸口起伏，声音却很平静。

张艺兴麻木的躺在地上，没有动身。

“滚啊！”白敬亭大吼。

 

张艺兴缓缓起身，脸上的疼痛并不能缓解心里的自责与悔恨。如果迪丽热巴能醒过来，自己千刀万剐，死不足惜。可是，他没资格。他没资格在这里等结果。就算她醒过来，最不想看到的人，大概是他张艺兴。

他在白敬亭仇视和愤怒的目光里，缓缓离开。

 

白敬亭的手在发抖，震怒之余更多的是害怕，他害怕失去她。白敬亭平静之后，吩咐身边的人，“不惜一切代价，封杀张艺兴。”

“可是……”，没等那人说完，白敬亭打断了他的话，“我知道以我们的能力，要想做到这些很困难，可只有张艺兴从公众的视线里消失，我们才能有下一步的动作。”

 

张艺兴走出医院，他赶走了随行的人，独自走在街上，漫无目的。阳光照在身上，很凉。这时他的手机震动，是一串陌声的号码。电话铃声一直响着，直到接近尾音，张艺兴疲惫的接起，“喂，哪位？”

“是我。”

“……陈伟霆？”张艺兴辨别出了声音的主人，后背忽然挺直了几分。

“张艺兴，你有没有想过热巴那孩子是你的，或者是我的，又或者是别人的？”

陈伟霆笑了笑，继续说了下去。“张艺兴，你还是和我一样了。爱而不得的滋味好受吗？”

张艺兴想说什么，却一个字都说不出来。像有什么东西封住了喉咙，很难受。

“张艺兴，你和白敬亭想搞垮我没那么容易。账我可以都算在白敬亭头上。我要的只是一句愿意。”

“陈伟霆，我这辈子只爱热巴。我们，没戏。”张艺兴挂了电话，胡乱的敲着心口。本就绝望的内心，被陈伟霆彻底搅乱。

 

他说我爱而不得，任谁看我都再没有资格。

 

白敬亭焦急地盯着手术室的门，他多想冲进去看一看他的热巴。这时手机振动，是张艺兴发来的一条短信。他现在看见这个名字，只有震怒，恨不得亲手杀了他。他瞥见了信息内容，“你身边有陈伟霆的眼线。抱歉，我不会再出现在热巴的生活里。”

 

白敬亭心烦意乱，顾不得去找谁是那个奸细，他现在的心思全在手术室中的热巴那里。直到手术室的大门打开，医生推着热巴出来，他心里的石头才算是落了地。

热巴的手术很成功，没有什么后遗症，因为大出血而很虚弱，可能需要一天的时间才能苏醒过来。

 

第二天，热巴悠悠醒转，视线里的白敬亭坐在她床边，抚着她的额头。她慢慢地坐了起来，白敬亭递给她一杯水，她喝了一小口，眼睛不敢直视他，低着头，“白敬亭，对不起。”

 

白敬亭把她搂进怀里，凑在她耳边，轻轻地说了一句，“宝贝，你确实对不起我。”旋即，勾起嘴角，他的眼睛里，好像有什么东西，变了。


End file.
